How Many Other Girls Are There In The World?
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Lily is in love with Parker but is too afraid to tell her. When one wrong move turns things upside down, will she be able to make things right again? LARKER SLASH


A/N: Here I am with yet another Larker story. I noticed that RFR has a dangerously low number of slash fics. THIS MUST BE STOPPED! C'mon, people. There's far too much potential couples being over looked here. (And for the 29 people who put me on their author alert list that were waiting for an update for other fics, please see the bottom of by bio if you haven't already. I'm really sorry to disappoint anyone)

I read the letter over and over again. It was as perfect as the girl it was meant for, with every line telling her how I care about her. I stood at her locker, thinking hard about whether or not I should slip it in. I wish I wasn't so afraid to talk to her in person about how she makes me feel. I wish I cloud just be like the girl I am in my fantasies…the girl that just walks in dominates the scenario. The girl who sweeps Parker off her feet. But I'm not her and I will never be her.

I saw her down the hall. She was coming to her locker. I watched her hips sway from left to right as she walked her confidant walk. It was no surprise that I cowered at the sight of her. There was now way I could go through with it now.

"Randall," she said energetically, "You're gonna be late for class too." Parker opened up her locker and took out her math books. I took the opportunity to stash the letter into my own text book before she turned around.

The bell rang and all of the sluggish kids in the hallway slowly began to make their way to class.

I took a seat at my desk and Parker sat in front of me. It was by far the best seating arrangement ever. I might not remember trigonometry or algebra in 50 years, but I know I'll never forget the smell of her hair when it brushes against my nose every time she turns around to talk to me.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Parker asked me.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked in the same direction she was looking in.

"Travis. Don't you think he's hot?"

I sunk in my chair. Travis. She likes Travis. It was far too much to hope for, my boy-crazy best friend ever swinging _my_ way. It hurt. She's all I ever wanted and I know I'll never have her the way I want her. I wish I could go back to a time where I didn't feel this way about her…a time where I didn't love her, but even if I _could_, that would mean going back to a time where I didn't even _know_ her. Love at first sight exists. Its punishment is cruel but usual, especially when the feelings aren't mutual. Why did I have to go through so much pain? Me and Parker? I knew that was never going to happen and that it would be best for me to just move on. There's plenty more fish in the sea, I always had to tell myself. I would probably feel better if I moved on and found another girl. How many other girls _are_ there in the world, anyway? Like it makes a difference. There's only _one_ girl that truly matters…

"Yeah…sure," I reply. My words could not have been emptier.

The class dragged on and for a while, I didn't think that it would ever end. When the bell rang, I was more than happy to get to leave. Parkers nonstop staring at Travis was really bugging me. She had moved to the other side of the room earlier to sit next to him and was now leaving the room with him. I was so upset that when _I_ was leaving, I pushed passed the two of them and accidentally knocked all of our books down to the ground the three of us kneeled and picked them up.

"I'm sorry," I said halfheartedly to them before I picked up my things and left them.

-

After dinner, I sat at my desk to do my homework before bed. I noticed that there was something different about my text book. It wasn't as old and broken down as it always was. "252?" I asked myself after looking at the back of the cover to view the number. "_My_ book is 261…" I thought I was going to have a heart attack as I replayed in my head the moment I crashed into Travis and Parker, sending our books to the ground. "This can't be happening," I yelled. "One of them has the letter!"

**A/N: Yeah, after thinking all day, this if finally what I came up with. Not bad. I think there's a lot of room for improvement, though. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
